


His Hatred

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Give him a hug please, Hatred, Honestly Scar needs a hug, M/M, Oh also this is my first work so idk how to tag oop, Pining, Self-Doubt, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: The hardest part about the last world, was waking up to know that he hated me.
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

The hardest part about the last world, was waking up to know that he hated me.

* * *

We hadn't known each other for very long, and had almost nothing in common. Rivals on almost every front and yet.. he was always on my mind.

The first day I met him, when we walked through the portal and he stood there waiting like he knew we were coming, I didn't think anything of him, just wanted to get started collecting things to survive the first night. But when I eventually met my maker, drowned in my own base, what a cruel fate, there he was for me.

He found me, back in enough time to find that he had saved my things and was waiting for my safe return. That was the first time I really noticed him.

I was soaking wet, ice cold and feeling alone, so when I came back to the hole I called home, I was anything but.

We talked all night.

* * *

I guess since that day, the man in the red sweater was always on my mind.

* * *

When he formed an alliance, the Architects, and plotted a company in their image, my heart grew heavy. Some nights, I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling wondering why I had to be put into a situation like this.

It was a war between my job, the company I had been running through worlds with my best friend, Cub, and this winged newcomer.

We were rivals. Enemies.

The first of many things that made my head spin with terror at the possibly that he hated me.

* * *

The war was Hell. I watched, safe from the sky, as Grian suffered. I watched him die and I couldn't do a thing about it. I couldn't return the favor with a warm blanket and snacks, watching the sun rise from the ocean front like he had done.

It hurt my heart to watch.

My hand reached for the string of a rocket, ready to run and jump, save him from pain but Cub held me back.

"He will be okay," he told me, confidence infused into every syllable. "You don't have to worry."

And slowly, it felt like it was coming back to normal, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he regretted saving me that first week.

* * *

The war ended. G-Team won and everything calmed down. Xisuma announced that we had to leave the town we all knew and loved, head for a new world and wait it out until things got fixed.

I remember picking a house across the street but not staying in it much. Eventually, due to the rocket that crashed into it, chaos ensued.  
The houses grew larger and larger, turning into another war.

Another fight that I couldn't help him win. One where I was a rival.

* * *

I lost.

My house, though huge and intimidating, with a giant mutant plant residing inside, was just a bit shorter than that of Grian and his co-worker Iskall.

It may or may not have been on purpose.

We agreed to stop when the oxygen at the top of the buildings was too thin to keep going. A complete draw between the three of us, but in my book he was the winner. I was just a loser, pining for a man who was clearly sick of me.

* * *

When the building competition ended, another battle started. I stupidly joined in with Doc. Ren had stolen and I felt that I was on the right side of history, but when another person, now clad in a new flower crown every few days, joined the wolf man, it all fell around me again. I spied on them, rummaged through their things in the night and tried not to quit to be with Grian.

The peace loving men on the other end of the forested hill thought it was so much worse than it really was. All we had planned was an amusement park, but they treated us like villains.

Sometimes, I can still see the look on his face when he chased Doc and I from their camp. The look told me all I needed to know.

* * *

I tried anything I could think of to just..make it so he didn't hate me. I lowered the prices of things for him, bought things from him in greater bulk, joined his game of death..

Maybe, joining in Demise was the straw that broke the camel's back for the winged Hermit. I died pretty soon, being clumsy and oblivious, and he avoided me like the plague.  
I can't much blame him for that, after all the dead were out to end the living and at that time, he was still alive.

No matter how much I tried and Grimdog tried to convince me to, I couldn't trap or try to kill the Dragon man.

But no matter how hard my efforts, he didn't win. He was blown up. One of the most painful ways to die.

I reached out, asking if he wanted any help with anything, and was denied. He had a funeral attended only by warm-blooded Dragon Bros and the Demised False. He all but ignored me, so I reached out again. We trapped an alive Hermit, one who wasn't half Dragon, and made a bet.

I won. He lost 100 diamonds to me. The look that his perfect purple eyes showed had so much pain in them.

* * *

Damn it, I told myself I wouldn't get emotional just reading this back from inside my mind, but here I was with tears on my recently recolored cheeks. I was awful to him and he has already started making plans to leave the world, a week before everyone else had the same idea.

I wiped my face and looked into the cursed portal near one of the many places that I received his hatred. The purple aura the diamond blocks radiated was just a little too familiar for comfort and I closed my eyes before stepping inside.

"Grian, in this world, please don't hate me," I spoke with a voice crack, greeted by the small island I woke up on in the middle of the jungle. The seventh world. Full of new possibilities.

Maybe I will be lucky enough to be forgiven for the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh worm  
> Its mostly lore stuff  
> Headcanons and stuff

The best part about this new world, is most everyone forgot all the bad from before. That was a technique that Xisuma had been using for world after world to prevent rivalries that lasted forever and Hermits hating one another. Most everyone forgot. But, I'm not one of those.

* * *

_One night, messing with potions and spells before the world shift, I accidentally drank one that caused everything I had forgotten to come back to me in one fell swoop. It was like my entire life had flashed before my eyes. When I first hurt my legs and Cub helped me, my world before Hermitcraft, my family. It was pretty terrifying, but I knew I would not remember any of that when going into Seven._

_So I started writing everything from the past. I stuffed paper coated on both sides with writing between my leg braces and skin, ignoring how uncomfortable it was in order to remember. After writing from the world before, Four and then Five, I took to writing form this world. I wrote down every detail, even how much the one I loved and I fought. Maybe Grian will forget and we could have a chance..? With a sigh, I finished up, stuffed the last paper with the others and headed out to the party._

_The party was pretty boring. Iskall and Doc were having a fight to see who could drink more and Cleo was making money off of it as they insisted they would pay for every single drink and shot. Zedaph and was dancing between Tango and Impulse, making a big of a scene in the floor alongside Stress who dragged False out there. I didn't sip a drop more than of water and the smell of alcohol that filled the room was overpowering and I was certain that most if not all of them would be hungover by the morning. Grian wasn't at the party._

* * *

The next day everyone woke up on an an island and some people looked a little strange. I looked down at my body, papers were visible just under a pair of boxers, so it looked like I wasn't wearing pants. I slid the bottom of the underwear down to cover them, noting to check on them when I got to the jungle. After a miniature introduction and a welcome to the world, most everyone ran off to their ideal places with a few being teleported there by Xisuma. I was transported to the jungle. Instantly I got to work with an idea that I had before, pulling the notes from inside my braces and stuffing them into the bottom of the first chest I had crafted. I was clueless as to what would be there, but I knew that it would be important.

I worked all day, resting for very few moments in the dinky bed that I set up next to the massive lump of dirt that loosely resembled a massive magical snail. Within the first moments of waking up after the first sleep in a four day long chain of working toward finishing up the mound of dirt, a disgusting smell greeted my nose, groaning sounds playing needlessly loud as if playing right in my head. My eyes burst open at the burning pain of a zombie biting into the skin on my arm. The scream that rang through the jungle was probably loud as my eyes burnt out, going dark with my death.

Eyes burst open with fury and I ran to grab a weapon, which right now my best one was the stone ax that was all but broke, holding onto it's last breath of life. I attacked the first zombie, the one that had killed me and now wore my pride like a badge. I adjusted the overly large, purple hat that materialized with me upon joining and ran to fight off the few others that had materialized from the jungle. The ax broke almost instantly into the fighting, but I had another at the ready for that one's eventual demise, so I grabbed it tightly and finished off the last of the hoard. A deep breath coursed through my system and I worked on exchanging the dirt shell for logs that I had meticulously stripped the bark from.

After getting about halfway done with the shell, I could not help but check the notes left from a past version of myself. They were numbered, thankfully as there were enough of the notes to make it virtually unintelligible if not for some sort of guidance.

* * *

The first page of writing detailed the world I lived in in a prior time, alone and bored, surrounded by cats that paled in comparison to Jellie, mine who I only held in memories. The world was beautiful and, although I didn't remember specific details, I knew that much. Sadly, it showed a disaster that resulted in my injury, which I worked out with a mix of a primitive wheelchair and a railroad system around the world.

The second page was informing about the inner workings of the Fourth Hermitcraft world, my first where I was an addition to the whitelist. I joined alongside a few others, but most notable was Cub. We joined together and instantly clicked. He was, and still is, one of the most talented people on the whitelist. He was actually the one who engineered my braces to work and be waterproof and stuff. So much happened in that world and it was pretty interesting. But all things must end, and we moved onto the Fifth world, my second.

Thus bringing me to the third sheet of paper, detailing the events of that world just the same as all the others. I looked at the remaining papers and then skipped ahead to them. This was only the seventh world which means the last three papers were completely full of things from Six.

I opened to the fourth paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan one more chapter  
> Prolly wont publish that until like  
> Uh  
> Season eight--

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, find me places or don't. This was my first ever fully fleshed out fic and idk how I feel about it tbh.  
> Comments are great please give them pleade


End file.
